


Love and Other Indoor Sports

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Round 10, Small Fandoms Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beka does a little reflecting on her past, present love life or rather, the lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Other Indoor Sports

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions. It is not mine. Inspired by the youtube video made by sci-firox  
to the song "Are You a Heartbreaker" and written for Round 10 of Small Fandoms Fest.

"Love and Other Indoor Sports" by karrenia

 

Tyr once told her that he could never be attracted to a human woman. Beka had a bit taken aback by that blatant statement coming as it did by a man who whose normal demeanor was to play everything so close to the vest. 

Logic told her that it made sense in his own twisted Nietzcheian logic; it still bruised her ego just a tad. 

And it was not as if she would throw herself at him just for the sake of getting him to notice her presence either. 

Beka had to admit that she seemed to like the alpha male types, in fact, she could probably she that if he had to pick a type, that would more than likely be it. The only real drawback with the type was they had a pronounced tendency to become way too wrapped up in themselves. A problem, easily solved, but not just now.

She sighed and tossed her head back, the motion causing the blonde locks to fall down over her blue eyes as she thought. ‘Oh lord, but really now? She could hardly ignore his presence, at least not entirely.’

Tyr Anasazi had a way of carrying that heavily muscled but smooth frame withe ease and grace of a predator. It was a deadly combination that led to a certain irresistible attraction, dangerous, yes, but undeniable.

For her part Beka figured she could take that point-blank statement as either a slap in the face or as a challenge. She had always been one to move forward, no matter what. 

In the past she had had always to keep on moving forward, to keep an eye out for the next big score, or the next opportunity. This was more so because as she had learned the hard way if you stopped moving something or someone would grind you down.

So she played the game, but she be damned if she would allow to make up the rules as it went along. Nor she did she much care if Dylan Hunt objected it, or felt that their liaison, such as it was, got in the way of the mission. ‘Dylan Hunt is about nothing so much as his damn mission and we’re all drawn into his orbit.’

For his part Tyr never would have admitted to anyone let alone the current object of his thoughts, but he did find Beka Valentine attractive, on a certain animal magnetism level. He admired her, her determination, her grit, her stubbornness, and her innovative mind, and her ability to see a solution at the eleventh hour that no one else could. As he strode down the corridors of the Andromeda Ascendant Tyr shook his head and kept telling himself that there could never be more than that between them; and even in his own mind he was not entirely certain that it was the case.

There had been incidents, when they met in the corridor, an exchange of a significant glance, a stolen kiss, that damn dinner he had prepared for her when everyone else was away on another mission, that meant if they were both playing at the game of carrying on a liaison of sorts; someone had lost track of the tally somewhere along the way. Not it that it mattered much, at this point. 

She sat up in bed twisting the fabric of her silk sheets between the center-most fingers of her hand, considering whether or not Tyr’s vaunted stoicism regarding his earlier statement had been waning, just a bit. Granted, they had been spending a great deal of time in each other’s company, and she had never given much more than lip service to ship-board protocol regarding crew fraternization. So, really, was there anything preventing their little nascent liaison? Well, other than his little game of come hither, keep away. 

It certainly added a certain element of danger and uncertainty to the game, and speaking of spice Beka had most definitely enjoyed the succulent dinner that Tyr had prepared for them both earlier that evening. Following almost directly on the heels of that previous thought, it occurred to her that Tyr could very well be stringing her along.

Nor did it take a rocket science to figure out that Tyr Anasazi was a pragmatist and a survivor, and when push came to shove, he would always be on the lookout for whatever would best benefit him in the long run. For another matter, it was an unspoken fact that Tyr would have any number of ulterior agendas in the works.

“So what?” She sighed and released her grip on the bed linens and sat up straight looking around the room, and then at the blinking digital readout of the clock resting on the bedside table. She could have just as easily made an inquiry of the Eureka Maru’s computer, but she would rather not have its digitized male voice intruding on this quiet moment. “So, Tyr’s extra-curricular activities are not my problem, although I just might give good money to learn exactly what they are, but best leave that Dylan.”

As a Valentine she could appreciate when she recognized someone working the system from both ends. 

‘Hell, I’ve been doing that for most of my lifetime, and no doubt I will continue doing it for the immediate future Tyr or no Tyr. If he wants to play the game, fine, I’ll play, but my terms.  
Beka shrugged again and sidled a bit further down underneath her silk sheets and smiled a thin-lipped yet provocative grin. “That’s Dylan’s problem, not mine. And besides, if Tyr wants to play his little games, ah, I shall simply have to give him a run for his money. It should be interesting to see which of us comes up out on top? And really, that could be taken figuratively or literally, if you know what I mean.

“Ah, love, and other indoor sports,” Beka murmured as she recalled that last incident in the corridor just about two decks below the Command Deck when the shuddering and motion of the ship had thrown both of them to the deck and he’d landed on top of her. “If I’m any judge of men, and believe I’m no stranger to the opposite sex, he wasn’t faking ‘that’ reaction.’ Come on, Tyr, I think we’ve reached the stage where it’s getting just a bit predictable. Spice it up a little, huh. You gotta keep a gal interested.’


End file.
